Mudraker
Mudraker (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) - gatunek smoka, po raz pierwszy i jedyny pojawiający się w grze School of Dragons. Jedynym poznanym przedstawicielem gatunku jest Muddie. Wygląd Ciało smoka ma wiele cech Ostrykła m.in. podobne kończyny, brzuch. Natomiast pysk smoka przypomina pysk Thunderclawa. Mudraker posiada jeden, masywny róg nosowy i dwa mniejsze, spiralne rogi po bokach głowy. Posiada także krótkie ostre zęby. Ogon jest stosunkowo krótki, rozdwojony na końcu. Na grzbiecie smoka znajduje się przypominająca wachlarz płetwa. Zwierzę posiada grubą skórę, która chroni je przed atakami innych śmiercionośnych stworzeń, które czają się w wodach. Na końcach skrzydeł, posiada krótkie, zagięte do tyłu haczyki. Siedlisko i dieta Według gry School of Dragons smok ten zamieszkuje mroczne głębiny bagien i mokradeł, które znajdują się daleko od Berk. Jednego z osobników z tego gatunku można znaleźć w grze powyżej na Wyspie Mudrakerów. Podobnie jak inne smoki, Mudrakery gustują w rybach oraz innym mięsie zwierzęcym, mogą mieć też inne, nieznane przysmaki. Zachowanie i tresura Smoki te są miłe i przyjazne - chociaż wygląd może mylić. Mudrakery uwielbiają spędzać czas na zabawie, zwłaszcza w wodzie. Gady te lubią wygrzewać się w słońcu podczas leniwego unoszenia się na powierzchni wody. Tresura nie jest taka łatwa. Nie trzeba położyć ręki do jego nosa, ponieważ te smoki są nie ufne i knąbrne. Trzeba zdobyć zaufanie smoka. Kiedy to nastąpi, można na nim latać i zyskać przyjaciela na całe życie. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Jest to kolejny smok ze swojej klasy, który nie zieje zwykłym ogniem, a sonicznymi pociskami w kształcie pierścieni, przypominające "ogień" Gromogrzmota. Dzięki nim smok, będąć w wodzie, jednym takim zionięciem potrafi wytworzyć dużą falę poruszającą się z zawrotną prędkością w stronę ofiary. Receptory W grze School of Dragons ''w rozszerzeniu ''Battle for the Edge ujawnione jest, iż gatunek ten posiada receptory zmysłowe, które wrażliwe są na drgania podłoża lub też wody. Pozwala to smokowi na unikanie ukrytych drapieżników, które generują owe drgania każdym swym ruchem. Skóra Mudraker, choć dość niepozorny na pierwszy rzut oka, posiada niezwykle twardą i grubą skórą, która chroni go przed atakami drapieżników. Możliwe też, że nic nie robi sobie z ukąszenia jadowitego stworzenia bądź jadu ogonowego Szybkiego Szpica. Słabości Jajo thumb|83pxJajo Mudrakera zostało pokazane w grze School of Dragons. Ma ono owalny kształt i wielkość prawdopodobnie zbliżoną do innych smoczych jaj. Jego skorupa jest zielona zaś na czubku można dostrzec delikatny odcień koloru żółtego. Jajo pokryte jest również brązowymi plamami o różnorakich kształtach. W grach ''School of Dragons Smok został oficjalnie dodany 15 maja 2015 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemsów, a wykluwanie trwa 12h. Posiada własną animację, jednak jest ona łudząco podobna do animacji Wandersmoka. 'Błędy: ' *Kiedy jego zadowolenie wynosi powyżej 90%, dym, który normalnie wylatuje z nozdrzy smoków, w przypadku Mudrakera wylatuje z szyi. Nie wiadomo czy to błąd czy celowe działanie. Ciekawostki *Mudrakery posiadają specjalne receptory pozwalające wyczuwać drgania. *Jest to jedyny gatunek smoka, który pojawia się w School of Dragons, ''a nie ma odpowiednika w filmie czy serialu. Zobacz też Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wodna klasa Kategoria:Mudrakery